I will not fall
by Angel of deaths darkness
Summary: Soul got me pregnant, and when I went to tell him I found him kissing blair. Soul cheated on Maka when she was expecting a child, will she leave? Will soul pick Blair or Maka? And who's the one that dies? Or will they live? Will soul meet his kids? Or doesn't he care? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_Soul and maka are a item for six months. Tsubaki and blackstar a week. Kid and liz eight months._

the spartoi group were sitting in there favourite park tsubaki invited them for a picnic and everyone agreed, crona was sweating he had gotten more confident and has stopped stuttering. Finally he said

"hey patty do you want to go out, we could go to the zoo" said crona closing his eye's to what she would say.

everyone stopped no one knew crona had the gut's to say that even if he has gotten more confident over the weeks. They wiped there head to see what patty would say.

"yeah sure" patty said not in the usual voice.

"okay pick you up at one pm" crona said smiling.

the boy's swarmed around him congratulating him the girls smiled. Then maka went grey everyone knew she wasn't feeling very well.

"sorry guy's" maka said clutching her mouth and sprinting off

"maka" Soul said clearly worried.

she told him not to worry and that it will pass and it was really starting to scare him, she has been smiling to hide it but you could still see when she was feeling sick, she keep's throwing up.

maka had her head in a bin throwing up. She didn't know what was wrong with her she thought it would pass but she does not want anyone to worry about her. Then she felt some arm's wrap around her waist and hold her pig tails back. She new instantly it was soul and to confirm it he kissed her neck.

"are you okay we need to get you to stein, I know your stubborn and all but you need to get help" soul said with his cool blank look.

" okay if it happens tomorrow I will go straight to stein" she said with a smile.

**tomorrow at school**

everyone was happy, including maka and soul maka hasn't thrown up today. Everyone was in class, and tsubaki was keeping an eye on maka because soul asked her to and she was more then happy to. But maka looked really tired and dizzy.

"okay class time to go through this role.. I don't get why we have to go through it you aren't primary kids maka albarn... Maka ... Maka are you okay" Sid said sounding worried.

maka had her head on the desk to tsubaki's horror she yelled "maka collapsed" And that was all soul needed to rush over to maka and pick her up and take her to stein, on the way soul couldn't help but think she seem's heavier then usual.

**at the infirmary**

soul already left saying he had something urgent to do, maka sat up slowly still feeling slightly dizzy.

"hi maka how are you feeling" stein said

"good" was her reply

" now maka this news might startle you but I know you can get through it" stein said looking up and smiling "you're pregnant" stein said

maka was about to cry she was going to have a baby with soul she hoped off yelling thank you to stein and ran to the apartment filled with joy when she got hthe re she creeped to soul's room quietly because he wasn't on the coach like usual. And opened the door to have her heart explode.

soul was on top of Blair he had no shirt on and Blair was only in her undies.

maka closed the door rushed to her room and cried for a little while then she thought _I am going to get you back I am going to hurt you, mama was right men are pigs and you will never know my kids, my kids I will leave before I start showing and I will put my plan into action I hate you_

_Then she cried heart Brocken and growing bitter thinking about her future for the rest of the night._


	2. Decisions decisions decisions

maka ran out and she kept on running she didn't stop, but everyone has to eventually. She sat on a bench in the park where Blackstar and her had a fight, she couldn't believe soul did that he lied to her, she was gonna have his child and he had to ruin it I realised there. Was. No. Option. But. To walk away.

But first she needs to go see stein. She walked to the DWMA and walked up the long stairs down the hallway's and she made it to the infirmary only to have streamers thrown in her face "surprise" they all yelled, she saw her teachers and friends it was obviously they new about her baby. They ran to her to try and give her a hug but stopped mid sentence when they saw her face down.

"what's wrong why isn't soul with you" said Marie

"he doesn't know yet" Maka said

"why" black star said with disbelief in his voice.

"do you really want to know" Maka said looking up.

"of course we do Maka, you should be happy but your obviously upset" said lord deaths

mak didnt know how to tell them, they seemed so happy for her. And she was about to shove the news I There face, like a girl celebrating her birthday party and falling I Her cake when she was about to blow out the candles, but they deserved to know the truth they are her friends and teachers and there been through a lot.

soul and her had too, but she guessed that didn't mean anything to soul anymore. She felt a wave of dread wash over her as she said the words. In the wave would have been ll the ugly things in the world as she said this.

"fine I will tell you, soul was in bed with Blair and they were getting...intimate" maka said letting a few tears slip down her face.

they were all shocked, soul cheated, soul cheated that doesn't even make sence but maka wouldn't be crying over nothing. No one would of guessed cheater, cheater soul eater. So always said it was uncool to cheat, and here he's do e it the thing that hurts her the most, liz wanted to punch soul. She knows how and she's protective and patty will follow her sisters lead no matter what

"what are you going to do" said Nygus

"I need to leave and I need to do it now" Maka said in a determined voice

"Maka you might want to think this through" said spirit

" there is nothing to think about, he lied to me, he doesn't deserve me or my kids I thought he was different, but I love him and he need's to be happy,so it's best I leave him, I have grown up and I need to I am going to have a baby, I need to do what's right now" said Maka walking out.

They were shocked at how much Maka had grown just in a couple of minutes. And it made sense she was going to have a baby and she wasn't taking it well you could see that, and she even admitted she loved him that takes a lot of courage.

Maka walked slowly with her chin up full of pride. What she said was true she had grown up and she will not fall not know not ever, even though it looked like the best thing to do but in these circumstances. It is harder now.

She has money from her papa to get a ticket she could borrow some food, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen she alway keep's it if she needs it. She woul borrow some money to get a house and she would borrow little snacks for the road and will be on her way to Australia, Victoria would be better for her kids.

She has to think of names and rooms maybe she could stay. No that is not an option but why should she. Because of soul? Scratch the Australia thing she is staying soul is not gonna drive her out she will just keep her distances she could ask papa to help her he would do anything. She need's to fix all her mistakes for the good of her child's.

Even the things with her dad but first she must pack her things move to he father's and take things from there but there was one thing going through her mind as she walked to her house, corrections soul and Blairs house she must admit she I'd mad at Blair to but all she thought on the way there.

She was scared what should she do? She new but should she go through with it? What will Blair do? Does soul love her more? Is she that I appealing? Was it an act? She new the answers in her heart, and she cursed the saying ' to good to be true and she felt like saying that now.

but what will it do? It won't bring soul back, his made his decision now it's time she makes hers. She doesn't have to leave but is going to take shinigami aims advice think it through, that's what her mama would have done. But mama wasn't in this situation, Maka thought she wasn't.

where is she going anyway? She didn't know all she new is she needs to do what's right and she will. And that might mean getting soul back, and she new exactly how to do that.

soul has always been a guilty person a boy, who couldn't bear the fact her hurt someone, and thinks things through. His a hypocrite, does things to hurt people but regrets it in the end and comes up with a lousy apology. She hoped her kids don't turn out like him at all that will be disaster, and will hurt her more

yet his apologies always seemed important, real even but for some reason when he hurts you that much you want to go back but logic tells you, you shouldn't. He was like a badly injured bunny, that's trying to scam carrots out of you and leave, then destroy the environment because he can.

No more no more

shes been through to much already hasn't she, she doesn't deserve this either, it's a cold way to put it, but this is a cold punishment for whatever she's done. She hated her name now for Kama, but then thought better to love it this means soul will get his Kama one way or another.

I WILL NOT FALL.


	3. I wonder

BLAIRS: pov

The ceiling. Was the first thing I noticed when I woke up I sat up and wiped my eye's and when I put my arms to the side, my right arm lands near something warm I look down and notice Soul was sleeping by my side. Then the memories of what we just did came back.

I smiled and stocked his hair he said he was going to brake up with Maka after she gets better, and I need to stop working at chupa cobra's and we would live happy. I stood up and turned into a cat and whispering one of my spell's and casting it onto Soul to put his clothes back one. Sadly.

Then I heard the door open, and I lifted my nose in the air and took a sniff. Maka. I went through the door and she had already at her door.

"hello Maka, you feeling okay kitten" I said leaping so I was on her head.

And to my surprise she held me to her face, and gave me a look of hate that sent shiver's down my spine... And I noticed in her gaze sadness. Then she dropped me.

"what was that for" I hissed.

Then she slammed the door in my face. Why was she being a bitch, and what was with that gaze. I should tell Soul he is still her partner even if I don't want to share him. I walked through the door and transformed into my normal form and crawled on top of Soul. Then he woke up yawning.

"hey beautiful" Soul said.

"hey, you might want to talk to your miester she just picked Blair up and dropped me" I said giving a pout.

" Fine I will go see what's up with her, she can be an idiot sometimes" he said getting up

We walked out his room and we both stood by the door, we stood there for a minute before I put my ear to the door and I heard a lot of noise. Then Soul came up behind me and knocked.

"hey Maka are you all right? What did stein say? Are you better? Why aren't you answering me?" Soul said getting angry towards the end.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you or Blair" she said she said in a sad but at the sametime she sounded angry. If that was even possible.

"why?! What's wrong? Did something happen?" He said sounding even more angry.

Then there was a smash.

"Maka" we said at the sametime.

"Look guys I will talk to you tomorrow I need to be by myself" she said sounding even more sad, but there definitely was a mystery behind this. Soul didn't say anything I said.

"fine we will be here if you need us"

Then soul gave me a look that said he was confused, so I grabbed his hand And Gently pulled him into his room and close the door.

" What was that about?" He asked confused.

i didn't answer.

"Look Blair it's not cool to keep secrets, so do you know what's wrong? Or are you assuming?" He said.

To tell the truth I don't know why I did that. But I think it had something to do with what's wrong with her, and that glare she might know about Soul and I. But that is impossible she just got back, how could she know? Well she did know about spirit cheating for years. I'm feeling scared and guilty.

"she wants to be left alone I can tell, intuition" I said looking at him. Then I glanced back at the door.

"do you think she knows" I said sounding a bit scared.

" I don't know" Soul said.

There was a moment of silence, I think we were both thinking the same thing maka has been sick lately. Very sick. And why all of a sudden she doesn't want to talk to us, she talks to soul about just about anything, and she talks to me if there are things the cant tell Soul, we are one of the people she trust's the most.

And we have Brocken that trust.

I stepped back be ause now my concsious is talking to me and it was right. We have brocken that trust, and we both know how maka feel's about cheating, and now she hate's spirit's guts if she found out how would she treat us? We might lose a friend? She might hate us for all life? What if we make Maka afraid to fall in love? Which brought up another question.

Does Soul love me? And do I love him.

SOULS POV

What the hell is up with Maka. She has never done that before, okay that's a lie she done this heaps of times but I heard it in her voice there was hurt and anger, she was talking like she just found out the worst thing out of her whole life, like she might die or something.

So. .

I could tell that Blair was thinking hard and we were probably thinking the same thing, but it kind of scared me I never seen Blair take something so seriously. Does she know? I mean she can be an idiot, but not that much of an idiot. How will she take it when I broke up with? Surely she wouldn't do anything stupid...right? Great now I'm worrying like a grandma not cool.

will she hate Blair when she sees. me with her? Will she hate me? Will she leave me as soon as we graduate? Will she ask for a partner reassignment? Will I really lose her? What will our friends think? What if I can't find a new partner? Would Blair leave me? Like when I will leave Maka? She didn't really think I would marry her and have kids did she? Does she really love me?

do I love her? Does Blair love me? Or more importantly..

do I love any of them.

i looked over at Blair she was taking this seriously, so was I and I can see why. But she said she Well yell us tomorrow so we don't have anything to worry about right?

" Dont worry Blair, she said she would tell us tomorrow so get some rest" I said

" hey Soul" Blair said I looked at her.

" I don't want to hurt Maka and we are betraying her trust, and we are one of the people she trust's most. Do you care". She said her ear's were flat against her head. I thought about it and said.

" Blair I care about Maka a lot, we both do I don't want to hurt her but it wasn't like we were gonna get married" I said in a sad voice.

" So does that mean we are?" Blair said.

" I don't know time will tell" I said.

" It take's a lot to brake Maka, i admire that she stubborn but very kind and fearless and not afraid to stand up for her self, you can tell from the Maka chop's she give's you, it's like..." Blair said losing the sentence to the end.

"What?" I asked

" like she whisper's in her head she will not fall" Blair said. Then we said together

I WILL NOT FALL.


	4. Love is lost, love to light

**I am going to publish around every weekend maybe in between the week it depends. Sorry that it got confusing but I am going to jump between soul and maka. **

SOULS POV

I woke up with Blair on top of me in my bed and I looked around, but all I could see was a blur. Not cool morning. My gut was telling me...so uncool. I pulled Blair of me and sat up on the bed and rubbed my eye's then I remembered Maka. I need to go see what's wrong.

I opened tone door and knocked on the . Then I knocked again..still nothing, so I grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly toeing ready if she is changing or still asleep, well I have already seen that happen.

I opened the door everything looked normal a bit to normal, everything was super neat, neater then usual then I realised some of her stuff was gone. Her desk was deserted her bed had no sheet's or pillows. MAKA WAS GONE.

I rushed to the living room, nothing then I glanced at the kitchen nothing. Where are you. Then I ran to my room and started getting changed, and when I was about to leave...

" Soul what's wrong" Blair said getting up and stretching.

" Maka's gone I can't find her anywhere it's like she disappeared" I said almost yelling, Blair ears flattened against her head and she got up and began to run next to me, but all of a sudden stopped at the door on our way out.

"Blair we haven't got time for this" I said now clearly yelling. She looked at me and her eye's were watery to then I noticed a sheet of paper in her hand, and an envelop in the other with Blair and Soul written on it.

I walked in front of her and grabbed it then looked at her, I was about to hug her when she pushed me aside. I was shocked too.

"what's wrong what does it say" I said

" there one for you it is from Maka, and she has just said the truth Soul I need some time alone, I will be back in a couple of days" she said and summoned a pumpkin and was gone I had no erg to stop her.

I walked into the house and into Maka's room and sat on her bed, I peered in the envelope and found a red piece of paper, I grabbed it and put on the bed and I found other photo's inside. There was one with all our friends, a sketching of the black room, one with her and the girls us with the teacher's me eating a soul and one with me and her smiling.

I grabbed the read piece of paper and it read:

_dear Soul_

_i'm not coming back I know you really want Blair_

_and I know your a type of person who doesn't want to hurt people,_

_so I think it's fair on you and me to forget everything, but, we need to remember because _

_wether we like it or not it happened and it will make us stronger, that's what i am going_

_to do. You can burn it if you want but you should forget I hope your happy, you will_

_alway's be my first love, and my weapon. I honestly don't care anymore if you forget _

_about me, I might see you again, I don't want to and please, please just stay away from _

_me I don't want to see you anymore, I know it's cruel but if you have any respect _

_just do it. But I think it's best you know that..._

_i'm pregnant two week's in, and you will have nothing to do with them, if you dare come_

_near them you will regret, I won't just leave them with there lying father like mama did_

_Maka Albarn._

_I dropped the piece of paper like coal, I lost her, I lost my miester, I lost Maka. She was speaking about me like I was the worst thing on earth, and I have to agree too... I was going to be a father. And I will never know him or her, what if there are twin's? What about triplets? Will she be okay? Will they be a boy or girl? Or will there be one child?_

_Maka is gone and she is never coming back, I lost her and why do I feel so empty. I felt some tears go down my face silent tear's of angst. I feel so alone, no one to give me those annoying Maka chops tell my secrets to, no one to get mad at or get mad at me, no one to _

_Love_

_i Love you Maka_

_But why did I have to realise this now._

_I will find you, because I love you I will get you back._

_That is a promise._


	5. So uncool

SOULS POV

It was an early morning I opened my eye's to, and I realised I was in Maka's bed instead of getting up I rolled on my stomach and hugged the pillow. And I got up and had a shower and made breakfast...for my self.

i lost my appetite at the thought, I was aleready empty enough as it is. And didn't want to be filled anymore, because I'd lost everything for good, and it didn't take rocket science to figure it out.

then I walked out the door, and was about to start the motor when a thought crossed,_ what was I going to do when I get there? how will my friends react? what about missions? Well screw the missions,_ then i sat there thinking and then and there I knew exactly what I had to do.

AT THE EVANS MANOR

I pulled up at my own home and looked up drinking in my past,then walked through the door and I looked around it was still as big, cold, and quiet as it was before.

" Soul" I turned to the voice and found my mother.

Annabelle Evans

" Soul what do we owe the visit" she said coldly but there was curiosity

" I need to talk to you, I need. Your help- its important and worth your time" I added quickly seeing her face turn to puzzlement.

" Very we'll" she said slowly

We walked outside and we sat at a bench, I looked and realised this is the servant courtyard. Then I looked back up at her she was staring to. she had blonde hair, and blue eye's and I could see she was really curious, wich I wasn't share helped the situation or made it worse. She looked like a goddess a cold one, and people always said I had her nose.

" Mother you are going to be a grandma" I said.

Then to my surprise she smiled a smile full of love, surprise and she was happy. Then she stood up and hugged me.i felt like I saw... Well I don't know what it's scary she's never hugged me before, and this was just plain creepy and I was stiff not knowing what to do. Like a baby that just got caught doing something wrong.

"I can't believe it! I am going to have grand kids how many are there twins? Better yet triplet's I-" Then suddenly gaining her poser back sat down and cleared her throat.

" do you need money because me and your father will be happy to give it, but first we need to meet the mother" she said.

" There's something I need to tell you first but please understand" I Said

And it's simple.

I told her.

Everything. I told her my side how I fell and didn't realise the tear going down my face, and I looked up she looked taking back, not Cross but concerned, and it looked like she was looking at me for the first time, then she got up and walked away.

"I will be back I need to tell your father" she said in a gentle voice.

I was surprised, my mother was showing concerned, I mean she wasn't that cruel she just used to force me to do thing's now I'm starting to think she meant well. And she is going to help me, she wasn't mad. Is she? How will my father react? Wes, I think he would be okay.

then I found a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw my father he had red eye's and pale skin and white hair. He was a proper albino, he had the same look as my mother concern then he gave me two envelopes. I opened one and found money, I couldn't believe it my father gave me money.

"we can't help you, you need to help yourself that will cover check ups clothes and education we will help in any way for the children or child, but you need to alive this to her there's a note in there for her too we can tell you are not lying" he said nd walked off.

AT SCHOOL

I know where our friends are probably at the park I was going to give it to her and walk away, she was my inspiration she was brave now it's my turn to be brave. After a while of walking I found her she was wearing what she normally wears, a long black coat with three white button's done up and a red plated skirt.

I walked and noticed my friends see me before she did and they weren't mad either and the I realised people could see my pain, I never used to let people see but I can't hide it but I think it's in my eye's or something.

I tapped her on the shoulder and our eye's locked and my breath slowed a bit I tensed and I gave her the envelope, she took it looked at it then looked at me. She could see it too. But I don't think that was going to change anything. She grew up with a lying father and now I lied to her.

" I don't expect you to forgive me but I would like to be there when he or she is born and I won't let you out of my sight once you eight months in I will help and you can't stop me I am not asking for forgiveness, but I want you to know I'm sorry" I said turning and walking.

" i didn't realise then I was lying to you and to myself, and I want to help raise these kids but that's up to you I didn't realise then, but now I know... I love you and will alway's be waiting" I said and didn't try to hide the tears.

I never wanted to seem weak, I always tried to seem cool and scandalous I was, but I was emotional every guy is just doesn't know it to they lose the one they love, but I know I haven't lost you yet Maka. I won't change who I am because I could see that you loved me too in your eye's I saw it and I know you saw exactly what I saw in yours in mine.

Determination snared through me like I just got electrocuted. And it was breath taking and just made me more confident.

There was love, care sadness no.. Just love. Simple painful I guess beautiful love.

So uncool

yet so cool some how gees this is just getting more creepy by the minute. But I smiled at the fact I helped Maka and the kids, it felt weird but I looked back to see her tummy, she didn't notice but to think a little person is growing in her tummy, and me and Maka are responsible. I felt pride and anger at myself for not being there.

will I meet them? If I did will they hate me?


	6. Surprise

Maka was walking down the road with her yellow hoodie and red jeans, and had a determined look on her face but you could see she was scared by her eye's she was going to catch a taxi to the Evans manor then all of a sudden she had a flash back.

_Soul had left, and she could still remember the look in his face he was actually showing emotion, and he never did that. everyone was quite then she looked at the package opened it and looked in it was full of money and there was a blue not at the bottom. I pulled it out and read it._

**_dear Maka_**

**_i would like you to come to the Evans manor in exactly_**

**_six weeks at noon, I'm sorry about what has happened, _**

**_but us girls have got to stick together, we need to _**

**_talk about custody and you will be getting a check up there to_**

**_Soul will be there but don't worry._**

**_yours sincerely Annabelle Evans._**

_Liz had read the note out everyone was quiet even blackstar, I noticed when he stood up._

_" I'm going to see how Souls doing kid you coming" he asked kid looking at him. Kid nodded._

_" Maka you have to face him" said Tsubaki._

_" screw that why should she" said Liz._

_" Because it isn't about me and him anymore it's about our child" I said_

**end of flash back**

I made it to the Evans manor. It was white with many balconies, it had a black gate and a big brown door. I opened the door and walked in the floor boards was diamonds blue and white, and there was some white stairs with black handles to hold onto. I wasn't sure where to go and I noticed a man dressed in a a black coat and leather pant's I think he was a butler.

"hello sir, i'm Maka do you know where I was suppose to go?" I asked politely.

" Ah yes follow me" he said ina very polite but deep voice.

So I did as he said I followed. we wheat down a red hall with a white ceiling and red carpet iI noticed many doors on the way, they were all blue.

" do the people who work here live here?" I asked.

" Yes. We work here, eat here, sleep here, our lives are here" he said.

I couldn't tell what he was feeling but I was feeling slightly afraid because in the note it said Soul would be here any minute. Then we stopped at a big timetable grey door he opened it and made a motion with his hand and a slight bow. So I walked in and I saw a boy with white hair sharp teeth wearing a orange shirt a green grey pair of pants, and a leather jacket, his crimson eye's locked with mine. He looked away first.

" Hi" he said. We were both uncomfortable.

"hi" I replied.

There was silence so I took a look there was a brown set of draws next to a light blue skinny bed, parked in the centre the head of it against the right wall, and in the corner to the left was a black table.

" How have you been, sick?" he asked.

" Yeah but I'm fine" I said.

Then a man walked in he had glasses, that aloud you to see his blue eye's he also had black hair. He was wearing a white coat grey pants and a red shirt and white shoes.

"hello my name is doctor rein but you can call me doc you must be Maka" said doc. He extended a hand wich I shook.

" Pleasure to meet you sir" I said in reply.

" Well I best get Annabelle you too catch up" he said and walked out.

" He doesn't know the full situation does he?" I asked. He shook his head. Silence.

" So what do you you want it to be" I asked.

" It's not a 'it'' he said in response.

" I didn't mean that" I said almost shouting.

" A boy" said

" well it's going to be a girl" I said.

" How do you know?" he asked.

"I feel it" I said.

" We'll let's make it interesting if a boy twenty, if a girl I owe you twenty" he said smirking.

"deal" I said smirking.

Then a woman walked I in she was blonde with blue eye's wearing a white gown which made me feel under dressed, and beside her was a man red eye's and white hair. I realised these were souls parents.

" You must be Maka, I'm Annabelle Evans" she said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you" I replied.

" And this is my husband" she said gesturing to the man next to her. I delivered the same response.

" We'll let's get started" said doc.

Soul walked over with his white chair and sat next to me and gave me a small smile, I thought I was going to cry. He hooked up the mechine and he had what looked like a fat shaver, with a big blank, black eye on the end. He placed it on my belly and we saw this little circle like creature who had little things locking out his side barely visible, and that wasn't what struck me Annabelle had a cheerful smile Souls father had a light smile and soul had wide eye's like me.

" Congrats your having twins" said doc.

then someone walked in I didnt bother to look at first but I did when some one said.

" What did we miss"

I turned my head and saw my father, Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Crona, miss Marie, stein, Kim, Jackie, even Ox and killik. and a boy with white hair, red eye's tanned skin but he wasn't Soul but he looked older and muscular and wore old fashioned clothes a whiteout clothed shirt and black pants. I realised it was Souls brother Wes. But beside him was my father and a Woman in a black skirt and a black cardigan and brown buttons, she hard ash blond short hair and green eyes. I gasped.

" MAMA"


	7. I wanna kiss

I** know I have been taking a while sorry but I will need some time no haters please enjoy.**

I couldn't believe it this was Maka's mother I stared awed. What would she think of me does she know, IM HAVING NOT ONE BUT TWO KIDS WITH MAKA, the women I know as kami came over and put her hand on her daughter's cheek and smiled then stood straight and crossed her arms.

" Maka I am very disappointed in you" she said. Maka looked down. Then Kami's face softened.

"but there is nothing I can do" she said. Maka's head shot up.

" Your not mad?!" She said awestruck.

" Of course not it's a time for celebrating, well it's suppose to be" she said screw,ing in my direction.

Then she came in my direction. I gulped. I looked up and noticed she was at my side with a scowl, I felt so small she really was scary.

" We'll" she said and held her hand out which I took.

" It's nice to meet you young man, just realise what you have lost" and she dropped my hand like coal.

" You must be Maka's mother" mother said.

" I'm Annibell Evans Souls mother" they finished shacking hands.

" It's nice to meet you" Kami said smiling.

"I guess this means your going to be a grandpa" said Sid. Then the adults joined the conversation.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT" yelled patty. Silencing everyone.

" Maka had sex before you sis" said patty smiling. Maka and I blushed and I heard Wes laugh and I glared the room was quiet. Till kid broke the silence.

" Who's going to be the god parents?" Asked Kid to no one in particular.

" Me of course" shouted Blackstar. We all sweat dropped.

" I am a good after all pick me if you went them to have the best God father" said Blackstar then I left the room.

She was having two, two kids. And we would be happy if it wasn't for.. Wait. Where has Blair been? Who gives a shit! I slammed my fist in the was clearly angry.

" Soul"

How long has it been since I heard that voice say my name and was this going to be the last. I recognised it anywhere, I turned to face Maka, we stood for a while looking at each other I said her name.

" We need to talk" she said.

"But not here" she said looking around.

" The garden?" I asked she nodded.

i led her to the Evans Garden it was Green, really green. There was a swing chair and a tree hanging over it for shade, there were many plants on the outline oof the garden and a fountain not to fancy but original, I think it made it look original. We sat down, it was quite for a moment or two.

"Soul" Maka said then she grabbed my hand and placed it on her tummy I gasped.

I was about to pull away when I realised. Someone. Was. Growing. In. Her. Tummy. someone we created wich was out of love. A love thathat's been destroyed because of me. Then I just enjoyed feeling her tummy.

Because I new that two little babies were growing in her tummy and it was under my hand I coul feel the power of it the.. I couldn't explain it, then she let to of my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder we stayed for a while then she fell on my shoulder.

" Maka" no answer.

"Maka" no answer then I grabbed her, her eye's were closed.

She had fainted. I grabbed her bridal style and ran to the nurse.

"Maka fainted" I yelled.

Then I had a moment to take the seen mum had her hands on her hips and was leaning forward, towering over Ox, Blackstar, Killik and Kidd. Liz was on the ground next to her sister siting down with Kim and Jackie in front of them and tsubaki was standing the teacher were lined in the wall next to crona.

Then they all rushed over I placed her on the bed.

" She will be alright this happens when mum carrie children especially twins" said doc.

**two hours later.**

I have been sitting here by Maka for... I don't know how long I sat on a chair I was alone with Liz, Patty, Kidd, Blackstar and tsubaki. Then Maka began to stir.

"Maka" we said in union.

" Soul" she said sitting up.

" You need to rest" said Tsubaki helping her lie down.

" I want to talk to Soul alone" said Maka.

"But- Liz began to start but Kidd put his hand out and silenced her and they walked out the room. I scooted closer.

"yes Maka" I said.

" You can touch my tummy" she said.

I looked and did. If you saw this seen you would think it was uncool but it was the most coolest thing ever, but not the whole situation but the baby.

" Soul, look at me" I obeyed. She looked at me in sadness.

" You can be there when he she is born I will move back in on the eighth month and you can hold the first that comes out" I gulped again loudly.

" I am doing this for our kids I still love you, but I can never trust you I am hurt I want to be with you but it hurt's to much" she said with a tear.

" Don't" she shouted then sucked in breath.

" I need thou there when there born you can spend a day with them" she said finally.

" What are you saying" i said.

"I am allowing you to meet them" she said.

i was happy but sad I could see them she loved me but I hurt her to much to allow her to be with me but its better then nothing.

" What do you mean meet them"

but she didn't answer she was asleep.

At least I will meet them and I will be there when there born and I have a month with Maka that is a prize in it's self.

"but what happens after that week?" I asked no one in particular.

" You need to wait and find out" Maka said.

Then I watched her for a little bit. Then I laid my head on her tummy and feel in a deep sleep with the last thought on my mind.

_I haven't lost you yet, and I never will and I have a feeling you know that._

**_that is going to be it for another three weeks I'm moving and I need to attend to another story but I might be starting another story too! Yay. So you can also check my account out for more soma_**

**_i take any requests_**

**_and if you can could you recommend any anime in english dub preferably romance supernatural action remember in english dub._**

**_go to my account tomorrow to see what I have already seen._**

**_if your a book worm I am going to make a list of good books for you to read under different genres and age group but that never stopped me!_**


	8. Tears

**Sorry i have another story that's going to be long like this.**

**also Maka is now 18 week's **

I am so sorry.

I in the tub and sunk my head making the water go to the base of my neck. I kept thinking and thinking, and that just made me eat and I even gained like five pound's! Then again I might deserve it, I mean what type of person doesn't know what love is.

After a short while I got out the bath and put a robe on, it was purple of course to match my hair. Then I looked in the large mirror at the hotel I was staying at,I could see, light brown eye, and long purple hair, large breast's.

Then I noticed the paper. It was sitting their, mocking me silently, calling me to do something I don't know what, the purple envelop next to it on the small brown table. Then I grabbed it and sat down on the bed, then read over.

**dear Blair**

**i hope you happy, I love soul**

**do you? Do you like being a man stealers? **

**Do you like the fact you make women hate you?**

**well guess what you can add me to the list,**

**at the top, actually.**

**i just think you should know I'm pregnant,**

**and now they will never know their dad**

**i am not blaming just you but you and soul,**

**lI know I'm not beautiful, in any way.**

**but I guess I should thank you, because now that's going to change that.**

**Maka Albarn.**

there were even tear's on the page. She's so fierce and she has a reason to be, I didn't mean too, it' my nature I know that's not an excuse but still. She deserve's a apology.

_tomorrow._

I walked up the porch of spirit's house, he had just left, I made share because he is still very protective. I knocked, holding my breath my ear's hurt, after being against my head for weeks, the door opened and then stood Maka. She had a round belly and a singlet with long red sweat pants. she was about to shut the door when I stopped her.

" Can we talk... Please?!" I said a bit desperately

" fine come on in" she said after a long pause with a scowl on her face.

We sat on the couch and she stared at me, with a glare of ice, like weight's on my shoulders.

" I'm going to make tea" she said getting up.

" No please wait! I won't be that long promise" I said.

she sat back down and I took a long breath before starting.

" I didn't mean for this to happen.. Honestly. I was being stupid as usual and let my instincts retake over, it's a cat thing" I said hurriedly after catching her expression.

" I want to say I'm sorry, I don't know about Soul but he does care about you, the day before you gave us the letter we had a small chat about it... A really small chat, but we thought the same thing he does care about you, more than anything and I was jealous of that I wanted that. It's what I have been searching for, I Odontoceti mean to be a man stealer, I thought I gave up on that dream a long time ago... But I haven't" I said quickly then slowing down.

" I am so sorry" I turned around and brought out a gift.

" Your forgiving" said Maka.

" what?!" I exclaimed.

Then I looked at her not realising I had my head down. She's different she's glowing, like really glowing.

" We'll you explained now I should explain" she said, patting her lap indicating to turn and sit on her lap, wich I did.

" I am going to change like I said, all I wanted Blair was an apology, I still haven't completely, but I am going to have all the qualities to be a mother, and one of those things are forgiveness" she said placing her hand on her tummy.

" It's magic" was all she said.

I never thought about kids. I thought they were cute, but not like this she was radiant, you could already see a connection forming, even thought she hasn't met them.

" I know what your thinking people have told me, and I think I know why, I am heartbroken after Soul, I love him but it hurts to much to go back to him. But I think that, that is what make's this bond so special" she said dreamily.

Then I noticed a women that looked identical to Maka. She had a blue blouse a tight white skirt, she looked very fierce and, natural which means she could only be Maka's mother. She was smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

I didn't even notice my own tear's

And Maka's too

So we all sat together and cried in each other's arm's I won't stop looking for someone to love me, I will find them and I will change, no more being a slut, but I am keeping my cute clothe's I will be like Maka.

And it will all start with a tear.

...

?...

Soul was watching from the window. Blair was right, and Maka Will never come back to him because of him, even if she still wants him and he loves her, so uncool. He isn't giving up but he, will not fight to hard for Maka's sake, his kid's he doesn't know, he feels alone but feels so weak in every way, Maka's soul has turned her back on him when ever he reaches she turns away.

Like he's a parasite.

Will my kid's be smart? He asked himself. will they be like me? Will the have Maka's hair? My eye's? Will they look the same? Or will they look different? Will I meet them? Will I hold them? How come I can still fell the connection with those kids, even if there so far away like Maka.

And a tear rolled down and he silently cried, for no one to hear.


	9. Behind the scenes

" hey where's Maka!" Asked blackstar.

" I think she's at a appointment with stein, you know to check on the babies" replied kid.

The had all gathered at death bucks. They were sitting at a table on the left corner, close to the window, everyone new what was going on between Maka and Soul, but they didn't have the guy's to talk about it till now. Crona and Patty have finally been together ever since the day before the check up, and everyone was happy but sad Maka is twenty weeks in, she only has four months to go.

they were concerned for soul too, but were on Maka's side. And they shouldn't be on anyone's so there on both, and it made them feel like traitors, so they just gathered together for know reason. But there was under it, just to share the guilt, like spreading a fire around and making more of a fire.

" How do you think soul is doing?" Asked Tsubaki to no one in particular.

" He's alright, he's a tough guy but you can see it's getting to him everyday" said Blackstar.

" Hey, has anyone heard what Maka is planning to do?" Asked liz looking Tsubaki, but Tsubaki shook her head.

" You don't think she will give the kid to the orphanage?" Said Patty.

" I don't think so that just not Maka" said Blackstar, placing a hand on Tsubaki's leg to reassure her.

" well Maka isn't exactly being Maka" said Sid.

" Don't act like you haven't noticed" he paused " she's different."

" No it's not that she's different" Nygus inclined. " she is simply dealing with it, when you have a kid in you stomach it's only natural she wants to protect them, and the situation now only fuels it"

" I heard she has forgiving Blair and Soul" said Kid.

" So does that mean there back together" said Crona a little eagerly.

" No" it was a flat answer but it was all kid could say, and in this situation it suited it, normally people would have shaken there heads, he was simply doing this to show respect and remorse to the poor ex-couple.

" I don't think we should be discussing this it isn't exactly our place to judge" said Nygus, but everyone was silent.

" She will get through it" Crona said fiercely " she has been through a lot already I think she will make it through this one, she is still Maka and Maka is brave. And I bet her kids will be" he looked up " what ever Maka decides we need to support her if she doesn't want it, we'll she's just gonna have to deal with that"

its always amusing and cute to see the faith Crona has in Maka, and it's obvious why Maka was his savour after all.

" your right Crona" said Patty placing a warm hand on his arm as if to say I'm proud, and she wore one of her cute smiles. That of course, turned Crona to jelly.

" But shouldn't this be a time to celebrate" said Tsubaki " despite what's happened, our Maka is having a baby" she said with a smile.

" you know what your right Tsubaki" said Liz pushing her fist in the palm of her hand " a baby is going to be born, and come into this world, better yet two babies" and with that the all smiled. But then the waitress came over.

" Can I get your order?"

" Later" replied Blackstar rudely. And with that she walked away.

" Hey I wanted a drink?" Said liz.

" Get over it" said Blackstar.

" Actually I would like one Blackstar" Tsubaki said.

" Waitress we would like to order" said Blackstar with his hand in the air signalling for her to come back.

" Wow" said Liz.

" He's on you like a leash" said Nygus. Kid and Sid sweat dropped anime style.

" Hey has anyone heard what there names are gonna be" asked Kid, everyone looked confused, he face palmed.

" You know the babies" the replied with a long 'oooooooh'

" yeah that's right we have got to ask" said patty jumping on the table.

" Alright I'm going to check Soul,kid you coming" Blackstar said looking at kid,Kid nodded and followed.

" Looks like we're off to Maka" said the girls, and they left.

" I'm going to stein to see how the infants are going you comin'" said Sid.

" Yep" and they left the store.

" Here's you order-" the waitress looked around.

" Huh the left already? All well more hot chocolate for me" so she walked of gulping down some hot chocolate.

* * *

soul was sitting in his apartment watching the Basketball game when he heard a knock. He grabbed the remote switched the Tv off, and opened the door to find Maka standing in front. Her belly had grown since the last time he saw her, she wore her usual school uniform, which made her look thirteen. Which he thought couldn't be a good idea.

" hello" is all he said. So uncool.

" Hi can I come in" he replied with a yes.

it was awkward They searched the room other then there face. Why was she here, Maka kept asking herself, she just felt like seeing Soul, she thought it was because she saw Soul crying when Blair came over, but now she wasn't so sure, she has forgiving him but it just seemed so hard, to be with him again and it didn't make sence, wich is what maka hated.

" So what do you want to call him" Maka asked.

Soul was taking aback. She didnt really just ask that question, he thought he had thought of it a couple of times, but he would always forget what he had chosen the last time, and this time was no exception, he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on, he didnt know if he should reply or think all he said was.

" What?!"

" We'll I was thinking since there are twins, I could name the girl and you could name the boy, because I don't know many boy names and I thought you would" she said finally.

" I haven't thought about it"

This made Maka angrily. She was just giving him the chance to be a father, I mean she knew they weren't born yet but, she thought maybe he would care a little. They were talking about a human bein in her tummy, and souls the dad does he always think he has to be mister cool all the dam time, she was pissed off, and now she felt like slapping him really, really hard, but now she knew better.

" Oh my fucking god" Maka said, Souls eyes became dinner plates as he looked at her, I mean she cursed before but not like that.

" What?" He asked.

" that was cold" she said in a cold voice, now soul understood.

" Not as cold as your voice" he said blankly.

"You don't care d'do you I am trying to make this work, but you just fuck it, your a parent but don't you think you have the decency to at least think of a name them"

" look all I'm saying is I haven't thought about it"

" you think you so cool, well if you that cool you could at least try to do something or worry about them, or just try to think about other people for once instead of yourself" she was yelling now, and soul was getting angry.

" I'm sorry I have been thinking or other things" he yelled at the last part.

" Like what " Maka shouted.

" Like if I am ever going To meet them, what they are going to look like, will I be able to love them and care about them, and will I be able to love you again"

" this isn't about me"

" yes it is"

" no it isn't"

" despite what you think those kids were made from love, and I think I should remind you"

And he kissed her, which forced her on her back to the coach and soul on top. Before they knew it they were kissing each other, and they put all there love into it, they fiery went into the kiss, the tongues fought for dominance, and the moaned into the kiss, they new where this was going, then it became slow and passionate, and the stopped for a breath before going again.

this probably made Maka look more of a hypocrite but hoe cares now, her mind was hazy like her vision has been blocked with something she couldn't escape. And she love decry bit of it, it was as comforting as a blanket.

it looked like there mouths nearly left each other, it made Maka tingle all over, like sending there electric signals into each other, causing the other to jolt, Maka barried her hands in his hair, and he had the waist, you would think he would care about the belly but surprisingly he didn't all he cared about was Maka. Then he picked her up,as she cuddled into him and the spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, then they fell asleep next to each other.

until the next mourning.

Have they made up?

or will one of them bale?

Or did Maka just get Soul back?

if she did what will Soul do?

Or will it just be regret?


	10. Who died

Oh my god. I can't believe I did that, I still can't forget what I did, I am now 25 weeks in and my tummy is rounder then ever, I even have stranger that come up and feel my tummy, honestly it feels creepy I began to cry I broke the promise I made to myself. Then the memory flashed again

_I woke up to find myself in souls arms, I was about to push him away when I realised we had no clothes on I jumped up and was getting dressed when he pulled me back._

_" Go back to sleep" he said and I pushed myself out his arms, and he had a hurt expression on his face._

_" Oh my god I didn't mean to do that I need to go" _

_" what do you mean" he sat up._

_" Look just stay away from me Soul, far away"_

I want to be back with him, I want to feel his tough again, but it's lie he's toxic he's just hurt me that much, I was about to wipe the tears away when I got a call it said papa, I didn't feel like talking to him now, so I hung up.

* * *

" Maka hurry this is important" said spirit furiously.

" Your gonna be okay kami" he said.

" Sir she is in critical condition"

all spirit could do was hope.

* * *

I screwed up real big this time. I still remember how she told me to stay away, she seemed so sad she probably doesn't even want to look at me. I was at her door now, trying not to chicken out so far it wasn't working, I had my time and gave Maka time. five fucking weeks. So I knocked.

one

two

three.

And to my surprise she opened the door you could tell she was crying.

" Can I come in" I asked.

" You won't try anything will you"

" no I just want to talk" she nodded and let me in

The house was nice white with, brown flour boards, you cold se. The red and white tiles, and the black kitchen table, the lounge had a grey carpet and blue painted wall with grey couches. I had a feeling Maka had something to do with the colouring, she loved colours unlike me.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I said finally.

" It's not your fault I should have pushed you away" she said in a tiny voice, then for a few minutes it was silence, I looked at her but she looked at the floor her belly seemed bigger. I wonder If I eased her pain, man I am a pervert.

" So did you come up with a name"

" yeah"

" what!?" She asked eagerly, not bothering to hide the excitement. it should always be like this. Happy excitement, her smile. I felt a swell of joy at her smile, like the sun drought ing all the bad water, to reveal treasure for the poor, and to support the detail her ashy hair that looked like sand but to me the sun

" d-"

" Maka" Kid burst through the door on his skate board.

" Kid what is it" said Soul.

" Maka Kami's in the hospital she was in a car crash" he said darkly.

" What" Maka voice was trembling.

" Come on" I said grabbing her hand.

I lead her to my motor cycle. We drove fat and swiftly, and I was afraid I knew the women briefly, and I knew she doesnt take to fondly after me. But Maka didn't need the it was eleven weeks and the twins will be born, what if she dies? How will she deal with it? She doesn't deserve this! When we ma it to the hospital, spirit was crying stein walked over. maka got off the Bike and looked into his eye's for hope.

" She didn't make it" stein said.

Maka looked destroyed she broke down to the ground crying, I held her instantly. Kami the women she looked up to is gone, the twins grandmother is gone. She seemed so much like Maka in looks and attitude, she seemed independent, strong intelligent I wouldn't be surprised if she was lawyer, the person who could wield genie hunter who created deaths weapon, Maka mother is dead.

" I'm sorry Maka" I said stocking her head, this couldn't be good for the kids, but that didn't matter now.

o

* * *

I got a chance to stay by Maka side, we were at the funeral, and there was only, eight more weeks till the babies are born, they have been fine so far, I wore a suit as a sign of respect I didn't know her, but I felt obliged to, Maka wore black, and so did the other girls here, which was tsubaki, Liz patty. And other relatives.

Yesterday Maka got to look inside the coffin and say something I couldn't hear, the surprising part was she didn't brake down. maka hadn't stopped eating but has been eating more, she didn't seem to mind I was around, the song my immortal by evanescence began to play. By the half way through the song, they took kami down the isle,and the placed her in and walked back as the ending began to play.

**when you cried I'd wipe away all,**

**of your tears**

**when you'd scream I would fight**

** away all of your fears**

**and I held your hands through **

**,all of these years**

**and you still have all,**

**of me, me, me, me**

* * *

after the end everyone came to Maka and spirit, well mostly Maka and would say there sorry, for there loss I said it to spirit, but I think I was the only one, he just nodded. This situation was so uncool.

" Soul" Maka grabbed my arm " can we go" I nodded and we climbed on the motor bike, and when we got home after a half an hour.

" There something I have to do" I said she nodded.

maka was destroyed she was about to have babies, now never will they know there grandma. She wouldn't have anyone to give the kids to if she passed away, and she was never getting soul to have them. She felt a part of her soul disappear as she cried, soul noticed but didn't make a note.

it tore him to see her like this, when she should always smile that smile who can light up anyone's world. And he hoped darkly it will only light up his, along with his kids too.

" You know I didn't know her but I know saw wouldn't want you to feel this way, she would want you to fight, for your kids and yourself, so promise you won't hurt yourself" I said as I drove off. As I went back to the cemetery everyone was gone, and I stood upon Kami's grave it read.

_kami Melissa albarn _

_daughter maka albarn _

_ husband spirit_

I took a breath.

" kami I came here to make a promise, and ask permission" I got on my heel this was so uncool but it was worth it " I will protect your daughter because I love her, with my soul, and i will protect your grand kids as there father...as Maka's mother I ask for forgiveness for what I've done please look into my soul. And see how much I love your daughter Maka" I took another breath. " I know I am not worthy of Maka, but I was told if you love someone, then you are worthy to that person, and I love her"

" More the. I have ever loved anyone"

" I ask for your permission" I finished my big speech. Honestly I feel uncool. But that's cool.

For a while it was silent. The truth is we weren't back together, she was just dealing with me. But that doesn't mean I ain't gonna protect her, and a lily petal fell of the flower on her grave an flu against my soul, on my chest not my actual soul.

" Yes do what your soul tells you"

A faint choice said. I don't know what said that, but I think it was Kami. No I new it was Kami and I nodded and walked home to Maka's place, she was asleep, dos I picked her up and placed her on the bed and laid beside her. I know I will probably get a big Maka chop but I still want this moment to last forever and before I fell into as deep sleep.

" Yes, I forgive you do what your soul tells you"

tge voice was a raspy voice of kami, and knowing she agreed made not her thread of hope dwell around my heart, like a blanket so I wouldn't let go anymore

* * *

**Sorry but I suck at spelling and am trying to make them longer slightly. so please give it another chance you didn't like it.**


	11. Presents, and the one on the way

Tears smothered my pillow, that rested my head. I hand not left my room let alone the house since mums wedding, the only light that beamed was the kids arriving in two weeks, and Soul but different, only an arms length away but as distant from my heart as possible, it seemed.

I know mum would want me to be strong, but that didn't help the fact it was hard my mum was gone when I was going to be a mum, she would never meet her grandchildren I know I hadn't, I really wanted it to be different to them. Sometimes when my mind was off I feel like she's here but that's illogical not real, I think I am losing my touch.

The door opened, there stood Blackstar and Tsubaki. At least they had a good relationship, but I know that Blackstar lost his parents and he did come to comfort me from time to time, I guess he understood but I was in a slightly different. That caused my hand to fly to my tummy, in a snoozing motion.

" WE GOT A SURPRISE BE GRATEFUL TO YOUR GOD" he shouted.

This made me smile which I haven't in weeks, because it's good to see things the same at least one thing. Then tsubaki came from behind while I was sitting on the bed, and I lost my vision I was about to panick when she gave me a reassuring hug from behind, only then did I real it was a bandage.

" Don't freak we have a surprise"

she said gently. And I felt to arms around my back, which I had a feeling belonged to both Tsubaki and blackstar and they led me somewhere. I heard the door open and the footsteps, like cutting card board with scissor as they took steps. Then light filled my vision unexpectedly, as they removed the band across my eyes.

" Surprise" I heard people yell.

I couldn't help but gasp. In the backyard (at papas) was a big party, I smelt sausages spotting Sid cooking them and his arm around Nygus, kid with liz and patty beside him, and Soul on the side of the small porch step, stein and Marie, Marie leaning on his chest slightly. Even Kim Ox harder, and even Jackie sitting at a table, and what excited me the most a pink and blue table full of presents.

" Hope you like your baby shower" a voice said behind " nya" the voice finished of, Blair of course, I jumped and gave her a hug.

" ya hungry" yelled Sid.

" As ever!" I yelled back, and ran to get one the girls swarmed me, as the hotdog was placed in my hand.

" only to weeks!"

" can you imagine"

" bet there cute"

" I can show them giraffes"

" wonder what they will look like"

the bombarded on like monkeys in a cage, she of course the monkeys talked. I didn't get to answer they seemed to ask each other, and their opinion even if they were in my tummy, I stood silently clinking in and out of the conversations. I noticed the men I conversation, Soul was staring but I shrugged it off to join in the conversation.

" PRESENT TIME" shouted patty as enthusiastic as ever. We sat down at a table, the couples next to each other but, my dad on my right, and Kim on my left.

" Which where doing first" asked stein. I looked to Soul, who seemed to understand the question.

" Lets do the boy" everyone nodded, and I was told to wait Jackie, Ox, and Harvard brought the presents over. And I chose to open the not to big but definitely not small one. I opened it to find like nine supplies of baby wipes, we decided that it didn't matter who brought them.

the next present, was five little leather jackets one was blue, black, green, and red knew who got this. I leaned my arm behind the chair and stared at Soul, like everyone else was smiling I looked at him with a smirk though.

" Alright you got me, I ain't letting my son walk around with uncool clothing," he had his arms in surrender, the smirked "especially chosen by you Maka" and I slammed a book to his skull.

The next present was a rattler with a soul inside. Then the was a blanket with little different colour scythes, the next was a kit it had all this equipment to mash fruit and vege, by the looks of it, it must of been expensive. And a cute little bib that said 'I eat souls beware' we laughed, maybe they will be weapons who knows, next were toys, a dinosaur, dragon, a small figure motorbike (I think that was soul) and a mobile with scythes and souls. Then two pairs of pants with stitches, I smiled t stein.

" Thank you everybody" I said, they smiled.

" Now the girl!" Shrieked Marie.

i opened the first present, it was a little bib that said 'sweet soul, sweet food', the next was five dreses that were, purple, white, blue and grey. Even a cute little red one. And a little doll of a bear that had a soul print on it, and was smiling. next was a mobile with reaper masks, and flowers smiling, the next were toys ribbons.

" Thanks again everyone" I said with a bright smile.

" There's more" said Kidd,

I gave him a questioning walked in through the house with a blue and pink stroller, it was one but with a bar separating the beds at mid height to the bars on the outside, one side blue one side pink, the handles were red and black (Soul again) but I knew it came from papa.

" Thank you" I said giving him a smile he returned with a week smile.

" maka what are you going to name them?" Asked Tsubaki.

" Your gonna have to wait" I smiled when all said in union "awwwww"

" Maka" soul said grabbing everyone's attention " your gonna stay in death city?- I mean, I am going to know them?" Everyone was silent he had a face that suggested I kicked his puppy.

" Soul I-

But I was cut off, at that very moment, my water broke. The water rushed down my legs. I felt it rush to the ground and a pain started, and it was to painful and ongoing to realise where it was coming from, everyone gawked and stood still but then Soul already grabbed me bridal style and said.

" Quick get the car ready"

" lets go on a pumpkin it will be quicker" said Blair. She cast one of her spells quickly, Maka was yelling small screams in my arms.

" There coming!" I shouted. we were on the pumpkin now, and everyone had disappeared

" I know everything will be okay" he said not to sure of himself mixed with excitement.

They made it to the hospital. Soul burst through the door, almost breaking the grass, some people stopped and gawked again, and the people behind the desk stood up.

" We have a baby on the way hurry!" He shouted almost inhumanly. Then they wheeled, a bed over and Soul placed me softly over the bed looking at me all I did was stare at him, as my vision blurred there voices sounded drowned out, like slow motion like a book I once read, and a movie which wasn't comforting as they described the pain.

but they always mentioned how beautiful the kids seem, as they see the world for the first time

it's love

at first sight

* * *

**their coming XD**


	12. Special delivery, or taking up 2 u Soul

I held her hand. She was screaming and yelping, which tightened her death grip on my hand, she had made an 'o' with her mouth more than i could count, which indicated the pain she was going through. I hope kami is hear, she was screaming like really screaming, I was thinking I couldn't compare to what she was going through, because I'm a guy I couldn't help but wonder about what she said before we wound up here.

will I see them? will I know them? Will they ever know me? Will they hate me? More worry will they survive? I began to dwind on that thought, will they live? What if they didnt? Will maka have kids with someone else? I know it was selfish but these kids was probably the only connection I had left to Maka.

" You fucking bastard you did this to me!" She yelled giving me an earful.

" Your almost there just three more pushes" commanded the doctor, she was dressed in blue, and wore a mask that I think was used to stop contagion of bad disease I couldn't name.

I looked at Maka she had a determined glint inher eye, which I have to admit was scary. She pushed which I could tell from her face, it would shoot up as if screaming, she would help and whimper. Also it could be the fact you could here her say it under her breath.

"one"

"two"

"three"

" alright maybe- oh lord I can see the head one more big push! And we're there!" She yelped with excitement.

I stared at Maka see was tired.

" I don't think I can" she whimpered.

" maka you have to do this" I said incouragingly.

"I-

I cut her of with my kiss. the kiss was soft and gentle, yet passionate my younger entered her mouth it felt like silk, our mouths I twined. When I pulled away our eyes locked, as if knowing she gave a large push, then I heard it, the best melody in the world.

crying.

I looked at the doctor, she held a baby boy In her hand. I could tell by the dangling sex, he was covered in blood, he was beautiful which is a lot coming from me. I felt Maka's hand tighten on mine, the baby boy gave her courage I could see that, and she pushed like her life depended on it. Or rather their life.

and again.

Crying.

then there was a little girl being placed in her tiny bed, next to her brother, who had finished getting cleaned up. I was panting but not like Maka, the nurse gave me a wet face washer, and I gently wiped the sweat off Maka, we stared at eachother for a few minutes.

" Can we see the them" we said in union.

" Off course, the boy seems too be having trouble so the girl first" she replied.

" What do you mean trouble!" Blanched Maka.

" Oh nothing serious he will be fine" she waved her hand in exasperation.

Then the nurse brought her over.i was afraid I couldn't hear crying, but as soon as I saw her my fearcame to had blonde ash hair, like her mother and white fair skin, she opened her eyes sleepily and wore a tiny smile like waking from a sleep, I looked at Maka questioning after noticing her blue eyes.

" All white babies have blue eyes" she said still looking at her. She kissed her on the cheek,nose, forehead.

"Lola she breathed, guess that was her name.

" Would you like to see the other child?" Asked the nurse, I nodded.

She brought him over and placed him in my arms, I felt a warm smile which i havent felt in years. He was so small and fragile, but unlike his sister he had white hair, obviously from me, and when he opened his eye he had eyes like his mother's pools of deep forest green, almost like he had no pupil till he stared at me wide eyed. Then settled and began to laugh hysterically.

" Dakota" I said in my deep voice, as he began punching my arm.

"Dakota!" Exclaimed Mak.

" Lola!" I mocked back.

" Why don't you like it" I teased.

" No, I didn't expect that name, it's actually cute" she said.

" So why Lola?" I asked.

" We'll Lola to me sounds innocent and sweet when you think of it, like a flower and I knew she was going to be... Mystical, innocent, shy and quiet, I could tell and I can tell it would suit her because it sounds tropical, because I knew she would have my hair and your eyes, so it suits and it also means sorrow which is... Beautifull, but when I look at her soul I see bravery determination and well I already said. Mystical quiet sweet and innocent" she said staring at me then kissing Lola on the lips.

" Why Dakota?" She asked.

" We'll I think it suits him, mum told me sometimes you just know what to name them, and I was thinking about Dakota for a while, and it really does suit him, aldo because it means great protector, which is cool and its indian, which is also cool,he seems playful enthusiastic, and well what do you see?" He asked finally.

" I see a soul that is protective, enthusiastic, very cocky" " just like his father" she whispered " but he sees things in black and white, he sdoes'nt turn back" she said finally.

" All right breast feeding time" and with that she gave them ther first feed which I turned away and blushed, after a while our friends arrived.

" Lets see lets see!" The girls yelled in chorus.

" How about the guys see what a cute daughter,I have and the girls can see what an enthusiastic son I have, and they can tell them how cool I am"soul said tacking Lola and showing the guys, Maka could see there face soften, and the girls had Dakota in there arms adoring over them, and for a split second Maka could see that her kids new what was about to come.

* * *

the doctor ordered everyone out,even soul which hurt.

It had been a year and soul would visit everyday and spend all the time he can, he paid for endurance and so on, but maka avoided him, he watched them grow the could crawl no it was cute, Lola would sit on his lap and fall asleep but Dakota would punch him lightly laughing, which was cute he couldn't believe how they grew anyway today was there first birthday.

Could you believe it there first birthday!

he probably sounds like a grandma but they really grew, like a blow up like a fish! Love em to bits his birthday is still on the way right now it's may the tenth, they already have personalities.

it turns out Maka was right Lola did have his eyes, and he had a feeling Lola was going to be emotional alike Maka but secretly, which he and Maka agreed in and Dakota, was gonna be like him.

wonder what grand kids was gonna be like. But he shivered due to none was gonna touch Lola like that, and Dakota better not do what he did he told him that sometimes, he remembered when from time to time would shake them while telling them something, not furiously, but play furious. But sometimes Lola may cry and he would apologise and as soon as he did she would smile.

at first the would cry, well not cry sometimes yes but the would just make noise they both were smart like there mother, and both smart arses like there dad, the difference Lola quiet cute mystical, Dakota enthusiastic, and protective over his sister, and he was very playful. Right now he was with spirit.

Spirit had explained that the doctor was Maka's half sister, on his side which wasnt surprising I felt something was wrong, I closed my eyes and sensed Maka's Soul. I couldn't fin her so I got up and ran, everyone was shouting my name as I ran to the motorbike. I think I know what was happening but I couldn't bare it.

When I got to our old apartment, I saw it was empty except for my stuff the book shelf books gone, then I was calling her name but know answer on the door was a note I read carefully.

_dear Soul_

_i have forgiving you,_

_but I haven't you hurt me and now I have to go,_

_im sorry but we both know,_

_all you want is the kids,_

_i know you love them but you were wrong,_

_they weren't made of love other wise,_

_you wouldn't have cheated,_

_i may return but that will be years,_

_i guess this is good bye_

_your sincerely _

_Maka_

and that day I lost everything. I felt like I cried for three days straight, I felt an ache and only ate chocolate so I gained six kilos but I didn't care she was gone and so was my beautiful kids.

i love you

Maka

Dakota

Lola.

* * *

**the end **


	13. The sequel chapter one night

**READ FIRST:**

**okay sorry for the wait, and I know my spelling sucked but this is going to be heaps better, o please just ignore the spelling. anyway hope you like, and you want anything ask.**

* * *

The night was hallow, and eerie as I sat in my apartment like always. I faked my life, anyway that's what it felt like. It's been five years and no return, and often I still wonder what there like, and wonder where my green eyed girl went and how she's dealing with this drama.

for those empty years, so uncool. I haven't been outside much and people come to help, but they don't really ease it, I don't know what it is I just don't feel anything anymore, like my heart and brain has been isolated in a cage, and the key is Maka,Lola and Dakota.

i still remember, Lola's tiny little eyes on her tiny body, as she smiled with shark like teeth so little, so dangerous yet belonged to such an innocent girl. And the little rascal Dakota. For some reason I only laugh when I think of them and I did, then only to end up crying.

i lay on the coach and laugh, until Maka comes into my vision, and the next thing I'm crying in my hands. I'm selfish for not anyone wanting to see me this way, but only Maka to see me this way.

...

i sit in an aeroplane and look at my beautiful kids in the night, only seen by the light of the moon, that looked so closely like Dakotas hair. Lola teeth gleaming, lying on her brothers shoulder, and Dakota just asleep on mine too. My head turned back to the window and I couldn't help but wonder how we ended up here.

all that's happened is a lost job, and people bullying Lola because... We we don't actually know. And Dakota stepping in ending in a fight, and right now a bandaid lay on his cheek, a little yellow patch on his brown, light skin and his eyes closed sleepily.

he was so much like his dad and me, Dakota did what he wanted and once he decided he would. My determination, and scandalous like his father. Lola I don't know about her, she's emotional and I touch with her self like me, but doesn't cry like her dad and it takes a lot to break her.

i stroked Dakota lox of hair, and hummed a melody. It was out of tune, like the life we left behind and the one we found. My hair was to my bottom now, and still had it in pigtails only for it to make me look younger still, Lola had pigtails too, but a layer of hair still met her mid back below the pigtails.

the thing that confused me the most is how there twins but don't look alike. Yet there so close, it seems like Dakotas a little puppy dog and protects Lola at all costs. And Lola loves her brother and looks up to him, it's quiet adorable and cute.

"_I chose the name because it means protector" soul said._

_" I chose the name lol, because she seems so innocent and the name reminds me of a flower"_

remembering that it seems we new them before they were even born. But how could that be? Soul stayed by my side only by the last three months, but I guess that enough to make an effect. Looking at them grow the remind me of the time I was Souls partner.

Soul I didn't search for help but he gave it to me anyway like the sun. And it looks the same with Lola, she rains and Dakotas there to dry it away, I don't know how Dakota benefits though. I actually asked after he ended up with a bruised hand.

" Some one has to be the man of the family, right Lola" Lola nods.

iI guess he really wants to meet his dad, because I kept a photo and gave it to him he loves it to, he has it in his hand now, scrunched in his hand but souls face staring at me. I took the picture when he wasn't looking, and called his name so he could look, so you see him staring blankly, shoulders slumped and casual.

Dakota walks like that to, I have told them about what he did, and Dakota was disappointed but he still wants to meet him. But deep Down I know he wouldn't know what to say or do, Lola would probably be scared. And I watched as Souls photo glared at me like daggers through my eyes and into my Soul

I wonder if he remembers it's there birthday tomorrow?

and it's only 11:35

...

I what he'd the clock tick on the wall, and stood staring I'm forgetting something I already missed to of my birthdays, but I still had an eighteenth. The strippers were fine but in the end I missed Maka, and felt dirty because I new she would hate it.

then my phone beeped and I walked over to it. Swaying like a drunk and slobbish grabbed it to look. It said.

_check the date._

I checked to see if it was a reminder but to know avail, so I hobbled over to the calendar, spine and shoulders slouched. And stared my eyes boringly at the calendar it's May the fifteenth.

May the fifteenth

"MAY THE FIFTEENTH!" I shouted it was the only word. I said the whole day.

its there birthday, I stared in amazement. There five today, and I won't be there. I wonder if they lived to there name I hope Maka hasn't put Dakota in those uncool clothing. The. I had a flash back

_" hey soul!" Shouted Blackstar._

_i was babysitting the kids while Maka went out in hell knows what. Lola was crawling around and is soon one in a few weeks along with her brother, then she sits turns and looks at Blackstar and cocks her head Dakota was in my arms and started laughing at blackstar._

_" Who's that Dakota?" I asked._

_" Blatar" he bubbled out smiling at me then Blackstar._

_then Blackstar picks Lola up a bit to roughly, and hold her in the hair of over his head while she looks down towards his face. Then lowers his lips to her belly and give her a blue berry making a farting noise, and when he lowers he back to face level she's looking around to find out what it was. Without the slightest idea._

_" What was that! What did uncle Blackstar do" he said in his snarky voice._

_"faring" she said trying to say 'farting'_

_" there called blue berries" he said._

_"berbu" she says, then Blackstar sets her on the coach as she sits with he hands inside her crossed legs._

_" How you going man" we fist punch._

_" Not bad, yourself?" I ask._

_" Nah not to bad"_

_" hows Tsubaki coming along?"_

_" Good, and we came up with a name for the three" he smiles._

_" Come on tell us then"_

_" the girls gonna be starling, the boy Cori, and white star"_

_" after your dad?"_

_" Yep, hope his proud"_

_" well you did it right" I mumbled. He gave me a sympathies look._

_" You to ain't together yet" I shook my head _

_"it will get better"_

_" yeah I hope"_

_" Blackstar" _

_mumbled a voice so cute and innocent our heads wipe over to Lola. She wa facing us looking in curious eyes till her lips broke into a smile and she said " Blackstar" we stood stunned that's her first word, and she clapped and said his name once more. And like that Blackstar had picked her up and gently hugged her crying (anime style)_

_" did you hear soul! She said my name"_

_" yep it her first word too"_

_then I had an Idea, I wen to the counter in the kitchen and pulled my phone off it and woke out the kitchen. Wait. I looked back to find Dakota on the table eating a packet of chips I left open, he stuffed them into his mouth, the food in his fist scrunched then slapped against his mouth as he ate. And when he saw me his eyes widened._

_" Eh?!" He said quickly, then we stared at each other till he laughed and grabbed his feet and fell to his back and rolled over, I saw him about to fall and caught him, somehow. Over protective. Cool._

_" How did you get up there?" I asked he laughed and I carried him inside_

_" what ya doing man?" Asked Blackstar Lola on his lap, he's been coming over to get experience with kids to help Tsubaki or something._

_" Getting a video of her saying it" I flipped the lid of my phone kneeled down Dakota in my lap, staring at the phone like its magic, and I dodged his hands trying to reach it. And when we got it on I crossed my legs and got comfortable. You could see Blackstar on the coach with Lola in his lap, with her sleepy calm eyes, brightening slightly._

_" Who's that?" I asked playfully._

_" Blackstar!" She said sleepy. And I ended it._

...

it's now eleven forty five, and I'm growing more anxious at exactly midnight I'm suppose to land, and carry them with the help of Crona, he has been great with patty and said they don't want to have kids till is late, they want to live and I said they were Smart. My teenage life ended.

did you send the text? I texted to Crona. For some reason I really wanted him to know I wanted to see him, like he could extinguish the burning very time I think about how I lost him, and regretted it since. But now I don't know what I regret I felt sick with excitement, everyone was asleep except me, just like a frigid movie.

yep. He texted back I felt a slight happiness but I could barely tell by the fight in my chest, u want soul back so bad it hurt, and thats what delaying me from doing so. I'm afraid but don't want to go to soul again I miss him but i can't tell if it's love or just the fact I'm have his kids with me.

" Mummy" said Dakota, she had a cute voice, and when she sung I think she would be a good singer for nightcore music, she listens to it all the time she loves music.

" Where almost there go back to sleep" I ordered gently, she nodded slightly before falling back to a deep sleep.

i stared at the moon wondering if Dakota will wake up and ask questions, he doesn't interrogate only if he's angry and he has a reason so his like me hot tempered in some ways, or rages when his angry. But his never been angry with his family. He likes to build things and art to, I saw him build an impressive sandcastle when he was four.

i think that Lola should be a singer but I don think she will, she's fragile on the outside, but she is stronger on the inside. I'm scared about soul hating me, and how he will react to Dakota and Lola, or more to the point how they will react to them. And I still haven't forgotten the court cases mama and papa went through.

my heart wrenched at the thought of my lost mother, and my mind hazy and my eyes swelled with tears. No. I need to stop I need to be strong like her for once, so I clenched my fist to squeeze away the pain even if it was still there.

i think moving back would be a good thing, getting away from the bullies, and the nasty fights Dakota got into for his sister and my friends, and it will do good for them to meet there dad. You see I kept in contact with Crona and patty said she found a abandoned building up for sail, and it cost a thousand dollars.

lucky for me I had the money, we sold the house to feed ourselves, in hope of doing domething with the building. Patty suggested a pub, because her and Crona usually go to work stay at kids and patty has been taking good care of him. He seems happy, and I envy him for that, so I decided to take party's advice with the pub.

then as we approached I heard it the bell.

that signalled midnight, and we stopped.

and I was home.

...?...?...

i stopped crying at the bells that echoed in a distance, but seemed to ring in my ears as if I stood right near the,. And I wished desperately as always, that they might return, and cling to hope still like a scared kid in a tree I might get a glimpse at my long lost kin. As I strode to the window.

the wind washed through my hair like normal, but refused to touch my face like normal now. And this is so uncool. But I still wonder what's normal about me now, a screw up father, and a screwed up weapon, and a screwed up boyfriend, and for some reason that word boyfriend sounded mest up to think I'm a father.

i wonder if they ask about me as I stared out the window, I caught a glimpse even though I stared at nothing. Of a plane landing somewhere, it hit me like a slap and I took it as a sight that maybe, just maybe there on that plane now. I yearned to be haopy to know there alive to know something about them, like a flower reaching for the sun.

like water in a drought, like a person without love like I aleready am. I wish I could be there for them, but for some reason tonight was different, and I had the utmost feeling, a feeling I couldn't name. So uncool. And I new that one day they will come back because, I still know so ehwhere that Maka still loves me.

and I will always love her, and when the bell finally silenced it's self. I felt I wasn't alone, and that I closed my eye's and had a picture of Maka next to me, and Dakota and Lola in our arms.

" Happy birthday Dakota and Lola" Maka and soul said in union, and they didn't even know it.

but they will soon

* * *

**READ IMPORTANT:**

**alright it's here so go to my account and find the story ' fall with me, to find the next chapter but be warned that the first chapter will probably be this one so be patient and review To help speed up but it might be a while I have my other stories to look at too. **

**I know that my spelling sucked in the previous chapters, but that was because this is actually was a test story my first chapter story, so now it's going to be heaps better.**

**for now thanks for your support and please find and closed this chapter.**

**remember go to my account to find it.**


End file.
